Good Enough
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: He wasn't Gray, but he was good enough. Lyon x Juvia oneshot COMPLETE


_**I love this couple so much; it's probably become my OTP for Fairy Tail, and I can't help but notice that there's a severe lack of lemons for them here. And so, when my internet was out this weekend, I wrote one.**_

_**This was started and finished within like an hour and a half. I honestly don't even like it very much, because I have no idea what I did with it. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy C:**_

* * *

_For once, his touches were warm – fire-hot. The hands that cupped her face weren't that familiar chill she'd grown so used to; it was comforting, welcoming. His body pressed close to hers, the white-haired ice-make mage leaned down to claim her lips, to kiss her tenderly, lovingly, tilting her head back by hooking his thumbs beneath her chin._

_Juvia mewled softly, her brow furrowing as she focused on returning his kiss, her tongue moving sloppily with his. He was close to her, so close – it was almost suffocating, but she found it strangely nice, and as she grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into his bare skin – his shirt had long-since been thrown to the floor. His kiss was passionate, careful, almost hesitant, as though he didn't want to go too far unless she let him know that she was ready and willing._

_She didn't care._

She had spent too much time trying to get Gray to notice her, to fall in love with her as she had him. But what had she been doing wrong? Gray was kind enough: he helped her see the shining sun, helped her push back the dark clouds that shrouded her future – he gave her a reason to keep on living. He'd saved her in the past, had risked his life; he'd given her the false hope that there might be a future for them as a couple.

"_L-Lyon…sama…" she whimpered, angling her head to the side to allow him access to the smooth skin of her pale neck. He wasted no time in planting small kisses along her throat, biting and sucking at her collarbone with quiet, content noises of his own. The spot left by his teeth was dark, a little bruise that would surely be noticeable for the next few days; she could feel him smirk against her warm skin, his soft, cool breaths making shivers wrack her spine. _

_He looked up at her, his narrow, dark eyes swirling with an emotion she'd never seen from the one person she hoped would express it most. That alone was enough to make her trembling lips form into a soft, encouraging smile. _

Juvia had been wrong – so foolish. When she thought she saw love burning in his gaze, she'd only been seeing the bond of friendship. Despite her advances, her kindness, her willingness to help him whenever he needed in _whatever _he needed – _Gray didn't care. _

And then there was Lyon.

"_You're really willing to go through with this?" Lyon's voice cut through the thick silence – if one could call their heavy breaths silence; it was certainly music to their ears. _

_It meant the world to her that he would ask before he went any farther; that showed just how much he cared for her, how much he truly loved her. Her heart bubbled with a new wave of the emotion that she seemed to never truly know; nodding her head, she murmured, "Yes…Juvia wants this…"_

_He held her dazzling blue gaze for a few moments longer before he lowered his face to hers once again. His lips met the bridge of her nose as his hands moved to her shirt, working expertly with the buttons as he trailed kisses down her face and to her mouth, his tongue darting out to taste her again. Not a single protest was uttered as he slipped her shirt and bra from her body, taking her breasts in his hands and kneading them softly to hear the sweet sounds she could make during such intimacy for the first time._

Lyon and Gray were one and the same – strong-willed ice-make mages, both taken under Ur's wing and trained as young children. Neither would back down from a fight, both would do whatever it took to protect someone they cared about, and the pair would shed their clothes whenever they felt without shame. So what if their magic differed by static and dynamic forms? They were the same.

Yet there was one big difference.

Lyon loved her.

"_You're blushing…"_

"_J-Juvia has been blushing the whole t-time…!" _

"_Well, it's really cute." Lyon's hand ran along her left thigh as he chuckled, and he pressed his fingers to back on her knee, pushing her leg up. _

"_I-It's not…!" The pink that had been faintly dusting her cheeks darkened to a bright shade of red at his actions; he'd just exposed the most private place on her body to him – her body shook with embarrassment. It seemed to slip her mind that he'd already worked his fingers within her – or perhaps it didn't matter since his lips hadn't left her own the whole time, his mouth swallowing the moans that rose up from her throat. "D-Don't look at J-Juvia…!"_

_He shifted, leaning over her and placing his free hand on one side of her head. With the other, he guided her to wrap her left leg around his waist. "Does it make you uncomfortable, to think that I would…?" _

"_Y-Yes…! Juvia isn't ready for that…" Her hands were placed over her mouth, eyes wide as she held Lyon's gaze._

"_If you didn't want me to, you could've just said." As he inched closer, Juvia brought her other leg around his waist and hooked her ankles to hold him in place. He chuckled at the expression on her face, bringing a hand up to her cheek and trailing his thumb over her lips. "I'll do whatever you ask. Because I love you, Juvia."_

"_J-Juvia knows…"_

She wanted to keep loving Gray the way she had since she first laid her eyes on him; it pained her to see that he was drifting away from her further as she found herself closer to Lyon. From her point of view, it even seemed as though Gray was relieved to have her off his back, as though he'd been waiting for that moment ever since they first met.

It hurt her, a dagger that cut deep into her heart and left her in an agony that she could only suffer alone.

But Lyon was there to help her get through it, even if she didn't really want him at the time. Gray watched from the sidelines, but made no move to catch her when she fell, because Lyon got to her before he could even realize that she was in need.

_The first move made her screech, and even though he smirked at the trenches she raked into his back with her nails, he kissed away her tears and hummed at her with a reassuring voice that slowly seemed to wash away the pain. She would've wondered what brought that expression to his face – satisfaction? Perhaps he realized that such an action on her part meant that he was doing something right?_

_Oh, he was definitely doing something right. His thrusts into her began slow, but the pace began to quicken the moment Juvia's lips parted to let out a wanton moan of his name. She held him to her by his neck, her head thrown back as he grunted against her shoulder and puffed out cold breaths that chilled her skin despite the sweat that had begun to form a glossy sheen over her body. One hand still placed next to her head and the other gripping her thigh to keep her legs spread apart, Lyon pounded into her mercilessly._

_Juvia had imagined Gray making her scream time and time again, but in a different way – with harsh bites to her skin and slaps to her ass, in a masochistic way. She hadn't expected to be so loud during a simple, passionate session of love-making, yet there she was, with Lyon – her back arched so that her chest rubbed against his, her reddened face contorted into a look of pure pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt and left her again, the movements quick and forceful. _

_Her fingers threaded into his hair to bring his face to hers again – and she kissed him, desperately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and being the dominant one for once. She could tell it surprised him by the breathy moan that he let out before he kissed her back so fiercely that he pressed her head back against the pillow. His thrusts sped up again; it was as though the energy that had been drained from his body in the minutes before had returned from the deep kiss she'd initiated, and to make her reach the edge before he was able to release himself within her, Lyon moved his hand to the spot between her legs, pressing roughly against her clit before she even noticed that he'd let go of her thigh._

_She couldn't take it anymore. With a ragged moan that ripped from her throat, sending vibrations through her body, she climaxed, throwing her head back and breaking the kiss. Feeling her walls tighten against him, he was unable to prevent himself from continuing to thrust through her orgasm; he stilled himself inside of her, connecting his mouth to whatever part of her body was in front of him at the moment to prevent from letting out a loud cry of ecstasy._

_The whole experience had been the perfect moment, despite the thoughts of Gray that had swirled around within her mind as Lyon made sweet love to her. She didn't let go of him, holding his naked body close to hers as her chest continued to rise and fall with labored breaths; when she closed her eyes, she could see the images of herself making love with Gray fading into something new, something real._

_Lyon wasn't Gray. But he was good enough._

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I'm not too pleased with the thing overall, but maybe you enjoyed it? C:**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
